Old Mentor, Good Friend
by MarcelDark
Summary: This is my response to a challenge of writing a ML ghost fic.


Old Mentor, Good Friend 

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely don't own DA, 'cause if I did it would still be alive.

**Summary:** A good old friend of Logan pays him a visit for some piece of advise

**Timeline:** During "Female Trouble"

**Rating: ****PG-13******

**A/N:** I was writing my other fic "Life Without Him" when this idea stroke me hard, so I just had to write it down. This is a response to a fic challenge, the challenge was to write a ghost fic.

 *****

On the top of a big and beautiful building, a rare sight on the devastated landscape of post-pulse Seattle, on the Penthouse apartment to be precise, lies a brilliant but disturbed mind. Logan Cale sits confined to his wheelchair, holding his gun in front of his face, eyes closed focusing on the life threatening decision he is about to make, with the pull of a trigger he can decide whether or not to keep on living this damned life, with one click he can be out of this misery, he can free himself from this broken shell, this wheelchair confined life, the worst thing of all is having the most hot, gorgeous and wonderful woman of the whole world right in front of your nose, having dinner at your place all the time, loving her but knowing that you will never be loved, after all he is not worthy of her love, he can't be selfish enough to trap her with him, this broken man, unable to take her out to have fun, to take her in his arms and dance, to run with her when needed, nothing, he is just the brains, her meal ticket, a helping hand, why keep on living with this torture, being tempted with something you can't have... But on the otherside, it would be worth living only to see her beautiful face light up when she smiles that gorgeous smile, her beautiful brown eyes, infinite brown depths shining and dancing with a vigorous flame. What shall he do, the question keeps playing through his mind, always the calculating and perfectionist one he has to take every little aspect into account. Eyes Only, the project of his life, savior of the people, punisher of the baddies, should he just forget about it all and end his life, it looks tempting so what...

"Don't do that!!" – A kind of familiar voice comes strongly from nowhere.

Logan stops dead on his tracks, his thoughts leaving his mind like the bullet on the gun, he spins his wheelchair to look around, examining every visible corner of his apartment and...nothing, no sign of no one, where did this voice come from, who said it, where is this person. Thousands of thoughts swirling through Logan's mind, he takes a shot and asks,

"Who is there?!",

silence, he is only met by pure silence, he wheels forward a little, intrigued and confused, is he going crazy, listening voices...

"Don't do that my friend."- The same voice repplies

Logan feels something on his shoulder and he quickly spins the chair around, he finds a person standing there, someone who Logan thought would never be seen ever again, his old mentor and good friend, Nathan Herrero. Logan's mouth drop open and his eyes jump from its sockets, Nathan seeing his hilarious face lets out a true loud laugh.

"What's that, Logan Cale without words? How can it be?!" – Nathan says between laughs

Logan opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally he founds a way to speak,

"Nathan...but how...what...?",

"Relax my good friend, I am indeed dead and no, this is no ressurection act, I'm a ghost, yes, you're not crazy or out of you mind, hearing and seeing things, I came to talk to you." – Nathan replied assuming a serious stance.

Logan says nothing, just relax a little and eyes the ghost skeptically. After a ankward moment he finally says,

"So what do you have to say Nathan?",

"First of all I have to put the record straight, you must know that it wasn't your fault that I died, if only is that you made me die a happy man. You finally made me see that what I did was unfair to my daughter, my own flesh and blood, I hurt her deeply and I don't even blame her for what she did, but you my friend, you blame your self for bringing her to me, I know that, but you must not, _I _don't blame you I _thank _you. I am very proud of you, of what you become, of how far you come, you are way better than me Logan, the obstacles you had to overcame and now, in the wheelchair, I can't even begin to think how tough it must be for you." 

Nathan takes a few steps closer to Logan and says softer,

"But you are a tough guy, you are a fighter Logan don't give up. Don't finish what you were trying to do before, it's not only your life at stake here,  think about all the persons that you will affect, Bling...Max. Yes Logan, Max, you are just too blind to see how she cares about you, she doesn't care about the chair she said so herself, but you were too focused and scared with losing your legs that you not even listened and considered that. Stop for a moment Logan and analyze the situation, your relationship with her, her actions towards you, her behavior when she is with you, analyze it carefully and then tell me that she doesn't care about you.",

"But how can she possibly care about me, I mean, she is the most perfect human being and I'm this broken shell, I'll only slow her down and bring her trouble, she should have someone younger, stronger and...standing."

Logan repplies, his voice getting higher and higher with each other, he is trying to confince himself more than anything else,

"Don't be stupid Logan, you are such a bright guy and your are a journalist for christ sake, shouldn't you try to _talk _to her, analyze the facts and the events, be rational for once, open yourself for her at least a little, allow her to see your heart Logan like she did with you...I can assure you that you won't regret it if you did that, but you _will_ regret you don't do it soon.",

Nathan begins to fade and fade 'till he is almost invisible when finally he disappears, Logan goes to the spot he was standing but nothing, he looks around and also nothing, completely gone, suddenly the door bust open and a frenetic Max comes running inside screaming Logan's name. Logan wheels to the door and finds himself face to face with Max, who promptly knees down and hugs him hard. Logan enjoys the moment the best he can, he can smell cherry on Max's hair and na delicious and unique scent that is only and entirely Max. After a moment relutanctly they pull apart, Logan stares at Max's eyes and the recent conversation with a ghost comes to his mind, maybe he was dellusional, crazy, insane or something, but it looked so real so maybe he should do something...

"Max...we gotta talk..."

  
**THE END**


End file.
